Setsuna
Setsuna is a playable character from Fire Emblem Fates on the Birthright and Revelation routes. One of Hinoka's personal retainers, Setsuna is an absent-minded Hoshidan archer who is prone to falling into traps due to the lack of attention that she gives to her surroundings. Profile A member of a noble family in Hoshido, Setsuna was born with a silver spoon in her mouth, a fact that saw every one of her heart's desires fulfilled almost instantaneously. This fact alone has resulted in her feeling that her life lacks any sort of excitement. This feeling of Setsuna's was altered one day when she was accidentally caught in a hunting trap; despite the inconvenience, she derived much excitement in the event, and, according to her, it marked the first time in her life that she had ever felt alive. From this point onwards, Setsuna regularly gets herself caught in traps, although she often requires either Hinoka or Azama to free her from them. Birthright Setsuna first appears in Chapter 8, where she, along with Azama, accompanies Hinoka on a mission to join up with Ryoma and Takumi's forces. While attempting to pass through the region that the Wind Tribe Village is situated in, the group runs headlong into the conflict that arises between the Wind Tribe and Corrin's forces. The group is introduced at this juncture in a rather comical fashion, with Setsuna absentmindedly getting ensnared by quicksand and Hinoka attempting to help her while exasperatedly chastising Azama for his lighthearted, sardonic regard of the situation. Conquest Setsuna first appears in Chapter 11, where she, along with Azama, accompanies Hinoka to defend the Rainbow Sage from Corrin's army. The defence staged by the Hoshidans fails, and Setsuna, alongside her comrades, retreats thereafter. Setsuna appears yet again in Chapter 24, where she and Azama aid Hinoka in the defence of Castle Shirasagi. Although she does not fully comprehend the true gravity of the situation, Setsuna promises Hinoka to perform her best in the ensuing battle. Despite their valiant efforts, the Hoshidans are defeated by Corrin's army. Upon defeat, Setsuna expresses frustration because she couldn’t protect her liege. Hinoka then unhesitatingly steps before Corrin and demands that they take her life but spare those of her soldiers. Corrin responds by pretending to slay Hinoka with the Yato, and thereafter urges her to flee with her retainers. Revelation Setsuna first appears in Chapter 16, where she, Azama and Scarlet follow Ryoma and Hinoka's lead and enters the Lava Fields to provide aid to Corrin. Setsuna subsequently aids Corrin's effort to put an end to Anankos' machinations. Personality Setsuna is a character who exudes an aura of calm and quiet, although this, contrary to being due to her being well-trained and disciplined, stems instead from her chronic absentmindedness and laziness. Her absentmindedness has, on multiple occasions, seen her blissfully walking into traps without once realising the danger that is presented to herself, the result of her daydreaming and losing focus of the path ahead of her. Even after being ensnared by traps, Setsuna is known to treat her predicament with bemused apathy, believing that Hinoka will always somehow manage to locate and rescue her from her plight. Setsuna's absentmindedness has also helped her to develop a hilarious immunity to sarcasm, a fact that sees her often mistaking the insults of others for compliments. Her supports with Saizo particularly brings out this aspect of her character, where she manages to frustrate him by mistaking his insults for compliments. Ironically, it is this very absentmindedness that makes Setsuna proficient in battle. Neither bothered with the opinions others may harbor of her nor intimidated by her opponents, Setsuna is able to engage in battle very well, focusing solely on sniping her foes with deadly precision. Despite these weaknesses in Setsuna's personality, she is not without her strengths; through her supports with Hinoka, Hana and even the sharp-tongued Azama, it can be observed that Setsuna is actually able to discipline herself when she is seized with the desire to master certain skills. She has demonstrated this through learning to cook with Hinoka and Azama, understanding the benefits of teamwork with Hana in practical settings, and learning to avoid traps altogether with male Corrin. She is also completely fearless, which enhances her performance in battle since no enemies ever scare her enough to lose her focus. Her loyalty to Hinoka is absolute, and she shows it refusing to abandon her after she's defeated in Conquest and saying that she'd rather die than acknlowedge the loss against Nohr. Setsuna is said to be the most flexible and limber in the army. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Fates Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 8 - Fierce Winds= Bow - D |Item=Iron Yumi }} |-|Revelation Chapter 16 - White Flame= Bow - C |Item=Steel Yumi }} As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 11 - Rainbow Sage |-|Normal= Bow - C |Item=Steel Shortbow }} |-|Hard= Bow - C |Item=Steel Shortbow }} |-|Lunatic= Bow - B |Item=Steel Shortbow }} Conquest Chapter 24 - Hinoka |-|Normal= Bow - A |Item=Silver Yumi }} |-|Hard= Bow - A |Item=Silver Yumi }} |-|Lunatic= Bow - S |Item=Silver Yumi }} Growth Rates |40% |35% |0% |45% |75% |35% |25% |40% |} ◾ Note: ^ Default/Standard (please note the ^ points to the growth rates for the primary class roles) |40% |35% |0% |50% |75% |35% |25% |40% |} ◾ Note: ^ Growth Rates as a Sniper |30% |25% |0% |45% |75% |45% |15% |55% |} ◾ Note: ^ Growth Rates as a Kinshi Knight Max Stat Modifiers | 0 | 0 | +1 | +3 | -1 | -1 | -1 |} Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * Corrin (Male) * Ryoma * Takumi * Saizo * Kaden * Azama * Hinata * Subaki * Hayato * Jakob * Kaze * Silas * Niles (Revelation) * Arthur (Revelation) Other Supports * Corrin (Female) * Hinoka * Kagero * Hana * Selena (Revelation) * Setsuna's child Overall Base Class Setsuna is the first Archer recruited in Birthright and the second one recruited in Revelation. Compared to Takumi, Setsuna trails behind in most stats aside from Speed and Resistance, allowing her to double attack more and take magic damage better respectively than Takumi. Her high Speed helps to offset her low Defense and HP, relying more on dodging than taking physical hits. Nevertheless, she should avoid close quarters combat as much as possible and be used primarily as an anti-air unit and to tag down Lance/Naginata and Shuriken users. Setsuna also has a moderately low strength growth, making it harder to damage enemies. When healed by a Stave or Rod, Setsuna's personal skill, Optimistic, the healing total is increased by 1.5x, meaning that if damaged, she can recover full health much more easily. Overall, while Takumi's strengths outnumber Setsuna's, she has enough perks to make her perfectly usable and worth using. She always comes equipped with Skill +2, which is good for her early levels, though it falls off in usage with further training and promotion. In Birthright, she needs to reach Level 10 to learn Quick Draw while in Revelation, she starts off with it. If Setsuna initiates a battle, she adds four points of damage to her attack, giving her a little more sting to her attacks. Setsuna's two promotion options are the Sniper and Kinshi Knight classes. As a Sniper, Setsuna gains some Skill growths and focuses on her Bow/Yumi prowess, allowing herself to potentially reach an S-Rank in Bow/Yumi proficiency. She can also learn Certain Blow to increase her accuracy and Bowfaire to increase the damage done when using bows/yumis. As a Kinshi Knight, Setsuna gets more mobility and the ability to use lances, but has slightly lower Strength and is now vulnerable to bows while in this class. From this class, she can learn Air Superiority to make her anti-air capabilities far greater, and Amaterasu to be a relief unit. Overall, Setsuna's high Speed can ensure that she will be able to double most units without needing an assistant or rally skill, though the player has to ensure that she does not get into close quarters combat. Her Speed modifier also makes her a very good candidate for Speed-oriented children like Midori and Selkie. Secondary Class Setsuna's secondary class is the Ninja. Of the 3 other first generation ninjas, her growths trail similar to Kaze's, having high Speed and moderate growths in other areas except having significantly lower HP and Strength. As a Ninja, Setsuna's strength will be very low, and will have difficulties dealing significant damage to enemies. However, the skills available from this class and its promotions are beneficial for her in her base class. Locktouch is not particularly useful in the long run as it is only needed in Chapter Maps for maps that have Chests and Doors. Poison Strike reduces the enemy's HP by 20% after a battle initiated by her, thereby dealing more damage after a battle, helping to make up for her low Strength. Master Ninja provides Lethality, her only Attacking skill in her class set. While it is great to have, its low activation rate makes it more of a secret weapon to be used on chance, rather than a reliable damage booster. If keeping her in the Master Ninja or its other variation, the Mechanist, Shurikenfaire can be used to do the same thing as Bowfair with her shuriken. Mechanist is a possible option for her since she still has access to Bows alongside Shuriken, so Bowfaire can be kept to boost her attacks; however, her strength growth is lower in this class than it is in the Sniper class, and Setsuna's low strength will make dealing noticeable damage to enemies with Shurikens rather difficult. Mechanists learns Golembane which is only useful in game for certain chapter maps involving Stoneborns. Speaking of which, she learns Replicate to give her twice the presence on the field, though she needs to be managed with care to avoid needless death or disabling. Buddy Class Setsuna has three Buddy classes from Hinoka, Hana, and Selena. *'Hinoka' - Hinoka gives her retainer access to her Sky Knight class. This class also syncs well with Setsuna's base stats and growth rates as she is actually faster than the two and sits somewhere between the two for most other stats. Setsuna only gains one new promotion of the set, which is the Falcon Knight class. In order, she learns Darting Blow, increasing her likeliness to to double attack when initiating combat. She then learns Camaraderie, giving her a decent regeneration skill so long as other ally units are near her. Rally Speed is good for supportive play, though she lacks access to any other Rally skill without having to use Corrin Logbook. Finally, she learns Warding Blow, reducing the damage of mages when she attacks them. *'Hana' - Hana provides the Samurai class. Should Setsuna choose this class, she could perform well, being the fastest again off all three Samurai, though she would be the weakest strength wise. The class and its promotions provide interesting skills for Setsuna to use. The Samurai first provides Duelist's Blow, increasing her dodging when initiating combat. Vantage is a good skill since it allows her to attack before her enemy when they engage on her. However, since her weapon of choice is Bows, she needs to still have a means to block enemies from attacking from adjacent tiles to use this skill when wielding a bow at low health. The Swordmaster class provides namely one skill since Swordfaire is only useful if keeping Setsuna in this class or if reclassing her into the Master Ninja class. Astra is a good attacking skill for her as she can pile damage onto her enemies. With high crit bows and yumis, she can deal out incredible damage in a single turn, let alone one single volley from it. With her high Speed, there is even the possibility to do it twice. Master of Arms provides Seal Strength first to cripple enemies that try to rush her down. Then she learns Life and Death which, while it increases the damage she deals and receives by 10, by using her bows, she can attack enemies from a distance, neutralizing the threat of the bonus her enemy receives from the skill. *'Selena' - Selena is Setsuna's Revelation exclusive buddy and gains access to the Mercenary class. While a little more physically frail than Selena, she is slightly faster, skilled and more resistant than she is. She learns Good Fortune for a chance at some free health regeneration and Strong Riposte if attacked by an enemy, though only from a distance with her Bows. Hero provides Sol, which is the best means for Setsuna to regenerate health from this class set and Axebreaker to at least eliminate one weapon as a threat to her. The Bow Knight class is actually a good class for Setsuna to permanently stay as given that it continues to allow her to use Bows, though not quite as effectively as a Sniper. It does not have the flying weakness that her Kinshi Knight class has and still provides a close quarter weapon with Swords and Katanas. She learns Rally Skill for Rally options and Shurikenbreaker to cripple shuriken users. Partner Class * Male Corrin - Male Corrin will give Setsuna access to classes that she'd be unable to learn otherwise, especially Nohrian ones. Some of these are: Apothecary, Wyvern Rider, Dark Mage, etc. * Jakob - Jakob provides the Troubadour class set, entailing the Strategist and Maid promotions. This class set is a bad choice for Setsuna due to her almost non-existent Magic growths, but nevertheless she can acquire some skills that can be brought back to a more ideal class. From Troubadour, she first learns Resistance +2 which, like many stat boosting skills, is useful for the early chapters, but can preferably be switched for more productive skills later on due to her Resistance growth being high already; after that, she learns Demoiselle, which can aid any male units around her. For the promotions, Maid provides a boost to Strength, Speed and Defense while sacrificing some Skill, Luck and Resistance; on the other hand, Strategist gives a boost to Magic and Luck while stunting her Skill growth. From Maid, she first learns Live to Serve, which is only useful if you intend to keep her in a healing-oriented class, and secondly learns Tomebreaker, which can ideally be brought to other classes and, paired with her high Resistance, make her an ideal anti-mage unit. In Strategist, she first learns Rally Resistance, which isn't entirely useful due to her not specialising in a support role, and after learns Inspiration which, like Demoiselle, can help other units around her but, unlike Demoiselle, is not limited to males. * Silas - Silas provides the Cavalier class set, entailing the Paladin and Great Knight promotions. Setsuna can struggle to perform well in this class, due to her mediocre Health, Strength and Defense growths, but this is made up for with her relatively high Speed, Luck and Resistance growths. From Cavalier, she stands to first learn Elbow Room which can give her an edge in spaces where there are no terrain effects, and then learns Shelter which can be used to pull a vulnerable unit into cover. From the two promotions, Paladin changes no stat growths except for a small boost in Resistance, while Great Knight gives a boost to Health, Strength and Defense, while sacrificing a small amount of Speed, Luck and Resistance. From Paladin, Setsuna first learns Defender which can help when paired up by patching up some shaky stats, and then learns Aegis to shave off magical damage which, along with her high Resistance growth, allows her to be a great anti-mage unit. From Great Knight, she can first learn Luna to help deal with heavily armoured foes like Generals, then Armored Blow to make any physical enemy counterattacks during her turn less damaging. * Ryoma/Hinata - Both Ryoma and Hinata provide the Samurai class set, entailing the Swordmaster and Master of Arms promotions. The benefits of this class line are explained under Hana in the buddy classes. * Takumi - Takumi provides the Spear Fighter class set, entailing the Spear Master and Basara promotions. Setsuna can perform well in this class due to her average Health, Skill and Resistance growths, as well as her high Speed growth, but will need to stay away from groups of enemies as much as possible due to her shaky Defense meaning that she will need to dodge to stay alive. From Spear Fighter, Setsuna can learn Seal Defense to make enemies gradually weaker, even if she does not hit them, and she can also learn Swap to get any vulnerable units out of danger. * Subaki - Subaki provides the Sky Knight class set, entailing the Falcon Knight and Kinshi Knight promotions. The benefits of this class are explained under Hinoka in the buddy classes. * Azama - Azama provides the Shrine Maiden class set, entailing the Priestess and Onmyoji promotions. Setsuna will mostly perform poorly in this class, due to her extremely low Magic and Defense growths; however, her growths in Speed and Resistance stand out, as well as her average Luck. As Priestess she will retain the use of bows and gain skills like Renewal and Countermagic, which will be good to keep her alive in the battlefield. * Hayato/Kaden - Both Hayato and Kaden provide the Diviner class set, entailing the Onmyoji and Basara promotions. Due her low stat growths across the board (with the exception of Speed and Resistance), Setsuna will struggle to perform well in this class due to an abysmal Magic growth, leaving her stunted and unable to deal much damage. Still, if Setsuna promotes into a Basara she may get some benefits from it (namely, its skills), which are depicted in Takumi's section. * Arthur - Arthur provides the Fighter class set, entailing the Berserker and Hero promotions. Setsuna can serve well in this class, due to her mostly balanced stats with the exception of her Luck and Defense. * Niles - Niles provides the Outlaw class set, entailing the Adventurer and Bow Knight promotions. This class set brings her back to Bows/Yumis which she is familiar with due to her base class; her base stat growths are rather mediocre mostly, with abysmal Defense, but her Speed and Resistance growths are extremely high. ''Fire Emblem Heroes ;Absent Archer :''Hoshidan archer who is either fearless or daydreaming. One of Hinoka's retainers. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: Bow |Skill= Steel Bow }} Bow |Skill= Assassin's Bow Reciprocal Aid }} Bow |Skill= Assassin's Bow+ Reciprocal Aid }} Skills Overall Base Set Setsuna is among the fastest bow users in the game thanks to a great Spd stat. While her Atk is on the low side, it is workable depending on her build and can become an offensive powerhouse. Her bulk is lacking, but this can be addressed with skills. She is widely outclassed as a bow unit by some units released long after her such as Brave Lyn, Halloween Jakob, and Legendary Alm. Still, Setsuna's worth on tight orb budget cannot be denied and the ease of acquiring multiple copies for ideal Assets and Flaws and merges is perhaps her main advantage over her superior competitors. Assassin's Bow not only deals effective damage against fliers, but it also has a Daggerbreaker effect, denying a dagger unit's ability to perform a follow up while she guarantees her own. It is a situational weapon at best and with her already high Spd, there are only a few dagger units who could double Setsuna or that she herself could not do without it. If upgraded to a Guard Bow, Setsuna gains a Distant Defense effect, which provides some decent bulk when attacked by ranged units. Reciprocal Aid allows Setsuna the ability to swap her HP with an ally. This is particularly useful for her if she is running a Desperation build. Bowbreaker denies follow-up attacks from her bow opponents while ensuring her own. Much like effect of her Assassin's Bow, she already has enough Spd to avoid and score doubles on most, though this one in particular can help when facing against some of her superiors mentioned above. HP +5 is a flat increase to her HP, which is not a particularly potent boost, though it does give her a little more bulk in tandem with Guard Bow. Counters Setsuna's overall bulk is low for both categories which leaves her vulnerable to any form of direct assault that reaches her first. She struggles against bulky units who can take hits from her easily and if running Distant Counter, most common bulky units like Hector, Zelgius, and Fjorm. Unless running Cancel Affinity, Raventome users with Triangle Adept like both mage Robins, Sophia, and Cecilia remove a majority of her offensive prowess and severely weaken her thanks to forcing a weapon disadvantage against them. Skill Inheritance Setsuna is known for using a Brave Bow as she easily scores quad-attacks with it and has a consistent damage output with it. While much harder to acquire, she can also use a Firesweep Bow for a similar effect. The main draw of Setsuna is to focus all of her resources into her player turn as she should avoid baiting units or trying to take hits as much as possible. Draw Back allows Setsuna to pull an ally one space out of danger or into a favorable position. Moonbow or Luna both ignore part of the enemy Def when it activates. Moonbow has a faster charge, but Luna has a stronger effect. The choice is ultimately up to player preference. With her bulk being low as it is, Life and Death has no real consequence against her losing a bit more of it in exchange for even more emphasis on offense. Death Blow can also be considered as it has one extra Atk point than Life and Death. While she loses her Spd boost and cannot use it during the enemy phase, she will at least retain her original bulk, leaving her able to somewhat survive a few match ups. Desperation allows Setsuna to immediately follow up when under a certain health threshold, meaning she can cleanly launch her quad attacks before the enemy has a chance to launch their first one. Most common Sword units are usually the only units who can reach Spd thresholds to prevent her quad attacks so Swordbreaker ensures that she is able to do so against them. Skill C can be a host of skills ranging from Hone, Threaten, Smoke, and especially Wave skills. This skill is usually up to player preference for the team's needs. Quotes ''Fates'' :Setsuna/Fates Quotes ''Heroes'' :Setsuna/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Setsuna - Absent Archer (ぼんやり bonyari lit. Airhead) : After the war, Setsuna returned to her post and never left Hinoka's side. Scholars agree that while she didn't accomplish any great works, she nonetheless led a happy and fulfilled life. ; Setsuna and Corrin (Birthright) : Corrin was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. Records show his wife, Setsuna, stayed by his side and was a great source of support and joy. ; Setsuna and Corrin (Revelation) : Corrin was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. Records show his wife, Setsuna, stayed by his side and was a great source of support and joy. ; Setsuna and Arthur : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. Records show that his wife, Setsuna, stayed by his side and was a great source of support and joy. ; Setsuna and Azama : Azama decided to use his talents to inspire and heal the people of Hoshido—rather than taunt them. Records show that his wife, Setsuna, stayed by his side and was a great source of support and joy. ; Setsuna and Hayato : After the war, Hayato traveled the world before replacing Fuga as chief of the Wind Tribe. Records show that his wife, Setsuna, stayed by his side and was a great source of support and joy. ; Setsuna and Hinata : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. Records show that his wife, Setsuna, stayed by his side and was a great source of support and joy. ; Setsuna and Jakob : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Records show that his wife, Setsuna, stayed by his side and was a great source of support and joy. ; Setsuna and Kaden : Despite marriage, Kaden continued to travel, returning favors. Later he served as chief of his village. Records show that his wife, Setsuna, stayed by his side and was a great source of support and joy. ; Setsuna and Kaze : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. Records show that his wife, Setsuna, stayed by his side and was a great source of support and joy. ; Setsuna and Niles : Niles continued to take care of Lord Leo's dirty work while helping reform Nohr's criminal population. Records show that his wife, Setsuna, stayed by his side and was a great source of support and joy. ; Setsuna and Ryoma : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule lead to an era of unprecedented prosperity. Records show that his wife, Setsuna, stayed by his side and was a great source of support and joy. ; Setsuna and Saizo : Saizo disappeared from official records after the war, but no doubt he served the royal family forever. Records show that his wife, Setsuna, stayed by his side and was a great source of support and joy. ; Setsuna and Silas : Silas served loyally as a Knight of Nohr. He was beloved by trainee knights for his great patience. Records show that his wife, Setsuna, stayed by his side and was a great source of support and joy. ; Setsuna and Subaki : Subaki was appointed chief of the pegasus knights and served with a perfect record. Records show that his wife, Setsuna, stayed by his side and was a great source of support and joy. ; Setsuna and Takumi : Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. Records show that his wife, Setsuna, stayed by his side and was a great source of support and joy. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Setsuna is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology ''Setsuna (刹那) can mean a moment or an instant. Trivia * Setsuna shares her Japanese voice actress, Ayano Ishikawa, with Scarlet. ** Setsuna shares her English voice actress, Connor Kelly-Eiding, with Felicia in both Fates and Heroes, ''as well as Catria in ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, in addition to Heroes. * Setsuna was voted as the 15th most popular female in Nintendo's official Fates character poll. * Setsuna's birthday is the same date that Fire Emblem Fates was released in Europe. *Setsuna and Subaki were featured in the Nohrian Festival of Bonds DLC due to being the developers favorite choice. *Setsuna’s personal skill, Optimistic, is similar to Kiragi’s personal skill name-wise. It is most likely an overlooked error as the two skills are too similarly named and that Setsuna herself isn’t optimistic, but instead extremely absentminded. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Female Characters